Imperial Security Bureau
thumb|250px|ISB Officers thumb|ISB Organisatie Het Imperial Security Bureau (ISB), ook wel Imperial Security, was een interne inlichtingendienst van het Galactic Empire en onderdeel van het Commission for the Preservation of the New Order (COMPNOR). Het werd beschouwd als een civiele instelling en niet als onderdeel van het Imperial Army. De functie van het ISB was om Emperor Palpatine te informeren over politieke gebeurtenissen. Feitelijk was het opgericht om de duistere handelingen van de Emperor uit het daglicht te houden. Het ISB werd gezien als rivaal van de Imperial Intelligence maar was meer een politie-eenheid. Het feit dat een agent bij het ISB zat, was meestal voldoende om criminele activiteiten een halt toe te roepen. Onderverdelingen Commission of Operations Overzag de activiteiten van de Sector Offices van het ISB. Surveillance Dit was de grootste tak van het ISB waar zo'n 35% van al het personeel werkte. De leden van Surveillance hadden een zeer verschillende achtergrond en kwaliteiten. Het voornaamste doel van Surveillance was het opsporen van personen of activiteiten die de Rebel Alliance konden helpen of het Empire konden dwarsbomen. Een ander doel was om via deze tak personen af te schrikken zodat ze geen Rebellen zouden helpen. Investigations Agenten uit Surveillance die hun nut hadden bewezen werden naar Investigations overgeplaatst. Deze agenten hadden directe contacten met militaire afdelingen van het Empire. Deze contacten waren goedgekeurd door het Select Committee en door de Moff of Grand Moff. De tactieken van Investigations hadden succes, zowel op dichtbevolkte als op onbewoonde planeten waar vele basissen van de Rebels moesten ontruimd worden. Toch had men bij Investigations een zeker respect voor de Rebel Alliance en hun agenten omwille van hun doorzettingsvermogen en kwaliteiten. Internal Affairs Internal Affairs hield COMPNOR zelf in de gaten. Vooral de Science, Commerce en Justice groeperingen binnen de The Coalition for Progress werden in de gaten gehouden, net als de eigen Enforcement tak. Het Select Committee van COMPNOR werd vermoedelijk niet in de gaten gehouden. Leden van Internal Affairs acteerden op zichzelf en gebruikten hun eigen jargon en werkwijze. De agenten werden Keyns genoemd naar een gelijknamige carnivoor uit het Gontzol System. Leden die de informatie nakeken, werden Dirtbugs genoemd, een term die zij positief vonden klinken. Bij Internal Affairs waren er talloze manieren om een specifiek onderzoek en verhoor af te nemen. Interrogation In deze tak werden de verdachten ondervraagd en de informatie werd vervolgens weer aan Internal Affairs bezorgd. Re-Education Indien iemand van COMPNOR werd bestraft voor het maken van een overtreding werd hij of zij naar deze tak overgebracht. Daarna werden ze terug ingeschakeld maar naar het schijnt waren deze personen gedesoriënteerd en emotieloos geworden. Officieel werden zij 'Graduates of Re-Education' of 'Re-educated' genoemd. Officieus heette het proces 'Re-brained' binnen COMPNOR zelf. Enforcement Dit was een afdeling die steun verleende aan Internal Affairs indien er potentieel gevaar moest geneutraliseerd worden. Enforcement was de enige ISB tak die niet-ISB leden kon inhuren. Dit speelde ook in het voordeel van de Commission die deze actie liever door niet-COMPNOR leden liet uitvoeren. Bekende ISB Officers * Agent Kallus * Colonel Wullf Yularen * Colonel Evax * Corporal Vandolay * Navy Trooper Vesden * Fozec * Tian Chyler (ex-ISB) Verschijning *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars: Rebels Bron *Death Star Technical Companion *Imperial Sourcebook *Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game *CCG *The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide category:Organisaties category:Galactic Empire category:Militaire organisatie category:COMPNOR